Talk:Easter Eggs (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Azura's Star I just watched a player on the Asura's Star quest speak with a former College mage about the Star itself in the inn near the College. The mage doubted what the player said was true, and said something along the lines of "next you'll be telling me about the lusty baron and the Argonian maid." Pretty sure thats a reference to the "lusty Argonian maid", but we probably will not know the details until the game is actually out. Just keep an eye on that questline.Generic Bad Guy (talk) 20:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Generic_Bad_Guy Fallout 3 : Please refrain from deleting the reference to the Burnt Books and Ruined Books. Thanks! Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 22:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Burnt and Ruined Books didn't first appear in Fallout 3. They've been in the Elder Scrolls series at least dating back to Morrowind, if not Arena and Daggerfall as well (can't remember if they're in there or not). 01:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey, both games contain ROCKS too! Maybe we should add that the presence of rocks in Skyrim is a reference to Fallout and Fallout: New Vegas? 19:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC)MRR : Occaisonally, when approaching a guard, they will say "Let me guess. Somebody stole your sweet roll?", which is a reference to the interaction with Butch during the birthday party. Papercranium (talk) 19:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Also not a Fallout reference. The sweet roll joke dates back to the Character Creation Questions asked during Elder Scrolls II : Daggerfall, and made a reapperence in Elder Scrolls III : Morrowind. 01:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Seconded. Neither of these are actually Fallout references. Reusing models and textures is simply a shortcut, not a reference to anything, and the sweet roll reference? It was an Elder Scrolls reference when it appeared in Fallout; if you want to mention that it's a continuation of the trend, and that it last appeared in Fallout 3, then by all means, go ahead - just make sure to note that it was from The Elder Scrolls in the first place. Dan Dark (talk) 19:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Should we be noting the fact that we have "Courier's" running around? could be considered a possible reference to the Courier's from New Vegas. Think im going to count how many diffirent kind there are. may even only be 7 of them.(in which case it would be a clear refrence) 06:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :: No, the Couriers were also running around in Oblivion, and probably before (I hardly played Morrowind, cos I got it after Oblivion, so I wouldn't know) Eggy2504 (talk) 16:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Page Protection : I have temporarily put this page on protection, as we seem to be getting quite a lot of folks who are just removing other's work Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 14:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Terry Pratchett's "Discwolrd": Sheogorath calls for "Luggage" at the end of the tea party quest, calling for it like a pet or servant. Likely referencing Rincewind's ever-present semi-sentient magical Luggage.Ganthrinor (talk) 16:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Clan of the Cave Bear Aela may share a similarity with the character Ayla from the Jean M. Auel novel Clan of the Cave Bear. Stevnar (talk) 20:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Stevnar The Hangover I believe that the Participate in a drinking contest with Sam Guenvere is a reference to the Hangover. The spiked drinks you were given to start the night off and the trouble you caused the night before appear in both movies. Waking up married was in the first movie, and the crazy situations and constant follow the trail of whatever info you have is very reminiscent of the Hangover. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 06:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It isn't necessarily a reference to the movie. It is kinda "normal" to do stupid things when you are drunk. Besides, I don't see any reference in the tasks you have to do. Getjack (talk) 21:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed, I think it should be removed. Not to mention: the entry is written very unprofessionally. --— Radical D (bother \ 20:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::The main similarities are how you've lost a guy, you are now married, and now you've got to clear up all the mess you've made in an attempt to find him. I think it is a clear reference, and should be returned to the page. More clear than half the ones already on here, anyway. Eggy2504 (talk) 20:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :If you're gonna remove the Hangover one, I assume you're also gonna remove loads of the others, like the Dawn of Ice and Fire one, and the one about mount anthor? They are, in my opinion, not really clear references, or at least not as clear as the Hangover one is. Eggy2504 (talk) 21:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that the quest A Night to Remember bares a strong enough resemblance to the movie The Hangover to be included on the reference list. The number of similarities is enough that, until said otherwise by someone from Bethesda, it should be noted as a reference. While yes, poor decisions are common amongst drunk individuals some specific instances that seem remarkably similar include: *Drinking a "special brew", which references the drug placed in the drinks during the movie *Waking up with no recollection of the night before, and being forced to follow one clue to another. *The getting married, with no knowledge of it *Stealing an animal...a goat's no tiger, but the idea is the same *The title could be referencing, "To a night we'll never remember" a line from the movie and its advertisements : During the first post I made, I had given the link to what was at the time the only page regarding the quest that I had seen, if that is the unprofessional page that you think should be deleted, then I can whole heartily agree. If you had instead meant the description as mentioned on the easter egg page was unprofessional, then I can't comment as I don't remember what it said before its removal, but revision should have been the course, not deletion. : XxSick DemonxX (talk) 23:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) The Simpsons had an episode with almost identical happenings. Does that make it a reference to that? No. "The Hangover", and this quest, simply reused ideas that have been circulating around human culture for a long time. That's not an Easter egg. It's just pop culture. --— Radical D (bother \ 23:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy Quest movie reference. In the inn located in Windhelm, when you enter for the first time you hear 2 men talking by the bar, one says to the other that it smelled like "something was turned inside out and then it exploded" which is a quote from the 1998 movie Galaxy Quest starring Tim Alan and Sigourney Weaver (and other illustrious names). Lord of the Rings The city of Markarth resembles Helms Deep from the second film since it has the main castle to the right and a wall extending to the left into a mountain. The wall also has a sewage grate like the wall in the movie. I don't think that Whiterun resembles Edoras, but that both Whitehall and Edoras resemble historical Norse hillforts. Whiterun is ruled by the Nords after all. I suggest removing this reference.Todd.gardiner (talk) 18:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Let the right one in Hakar is not a pedophile, clarifying this would be great. He met the vamp child when they were both children, fell in love, and followed her his entire life to kill people so she would not have to. This does not make the poor guy a pedophile.Razma666 (talk) 21:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Minecraft Reference This issue regarding the Minecraft reference. I have been researching and have not come across anything regarding a "Notched Pickaxe" in Oblivion. I believe people are saying this simply due to word-of-mouth. This needs further review and a possible reference link to the "Notched Pickaxe" in Oblivion. Loststory08 (talk) 13:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed. We arent the only ones that think that this is a reference to Minecraft. Theescapist thinks this as well. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 14:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Oblivion Calipers I can't edit the page, for some reason. Anyway, there's a reference to Oblivion I noticed: a female mage, rambling almost incoherently about harmonic energy, at one point demands the Dragonborn with a solution to a thaumaturgical problem. one of the dialogue options is about using calipers, to which the mage responds that there might have been a time where calipers were to be found in almost any house in Tamriel, but that isn't the case anymore. This is likely a humorous reference to TES4:Oblivion, where indeed many locations had calipers to be found. As for the reason for the abundance of calipers in Cyrodiil, this remains a mistery. Vandalism There is an offensive and unnecessary line at the beginning of this page, can someone remove it? Man, what is up with this page? Why is it just this one being targeted? ~ Novawolf (talk) 21:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Vandalism in the Starwars Reference and the Alice reference. Lolita, by Nabokov reference - Riften In Riften, in Elgrim's Elixer's, the room with Elgrim's wife's bed, the book Palla, vol II, lies on the table. It is long and is an obvious allusion to Lolita, the novel by Vladimir Nabokov. Anyone familiar with it will see it, someone should add this to the section. The Poltergeist Reference During the quest "The House of Horrors," after Molag Bal has been disturbed, many objects magically fly around the room. Once you have completed the killing of Vigilant Tyranus and go to leave the house, there are four chairs stacked in a pyramid-like fashion on the table. HeOfMalice (talk) 08:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Copied Over these are some additional easter eggs *The aesthetic/visual design of Whiterun is reminiscient of Edoras from 'The Lord Of The Rings'. The banner of White run hold features a horse much like eddoras the capital of Rohan. **Athis in the Companions guild hall in Whiterun will say, when asked about why he joined the guild: "Fortune and glory, fortune and glory..." This is most likely a reference to dialogue in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. **You can ask Enthir at the mages college "I understand you're an elf who knows how to get things." This is likely a reference to the 1994 film, "The Shawshank Redemption". **During the quest where you must kill Grelod the Kind to get into the Dark Brotherhood, when you enter the orphanage you will hear Grelod the Kind shout at the children "What do you say?" To which they respond "We love you Grelod, thank you for your kindness!". This is very similar to the movie "Annie", in which the orphans were always asked "WHAT DO YOU SAY?" and the response was always "We love you miss Hannigan". **During the quest Tending the Flames the player is required to find a copy of the "Poetic Edda" which is a reference to the book of Norse mythology called the Poetic Edda. The easter eggs referring to the Song of Ice and Fire books don't take into account that the original map of Tamriel that released with TES: Arena had Dawnstar and Winterhold on it already more than two years before A Game of Thrones was ever released, making it pretty unlikely that either name has anything at all to do with the books. 07:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC)TC Reference to a Song of Ice and Fire? I dont think that the things mentioned in the article are meant to be a reference to A Song of Ice and Fire. Following the argumentation in the article, you could find references to EVERYTHING if you want to. -- 13:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. Let's have a look at the supposed easter eggs from Song of Ice and Fire: : There is an NPC in Dawnstar named Horik Halfhand, a reference to the Qhorin Halfhand character in A Song of Ice and Fire. : So, anybody with "Halfhand" as part of their name is now a reference to Song of Ice and Fire? : ''The name Dawnstar seems to be a mix of A Song of Ice and Fire's castle, Starfall, and Arthur Dayne's sword, Dawn. The Daynes are the lords of Starfall. '' : Uhh, what? So, two common words, dawn and star, are put together to form a name, but this is somehow related to two other separate things, one with dawn in the name and the other with star? This is completely ridiculous. Go through every fantasy novel ever written and find references to "dawn" and "star." All of sudden, Dawnstar is an easter egg related to 10,000 books. I think not. : ''The city of Winterhold may be a reference to the castle of Winterfell in the A Song of Ice and Fire books. Both are located in the far north and the lord of Winterfell, Ned Stark, is disregarded and called a traitor, much like the Jarl of Winterhold. '' : There's a place in Song of Ice and Fire with "Winter" in the name. Lo and behold, there is also a place in Skyrim with "Winter" in the name. Both of these places with "Winter" in their name are located in the North. Therefore, these two "Winter" places must be related? I suppose anything having to do with "cold" or "snow" must also be related? --Xaliqen (talk) 11:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) In Sovngarde the land of the dead were Shor is the god, thats like valhall in nordic mythology where thor is a god ? Dawnstar was mentioned since Arena, it is not an easter egg reference to Song of Ice and Fire. Can it be removed? Harry Potter reference Under the bridge right in front of the entrance in Whiterun, is a marking on the wall that is very similar to the Deathly Hallows. It's the triangle with a circle inside of it but seems to be missing the line down the center. Kyle8497 (talk) 01:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No, that is one of the Theives' Guild shadowmarks, to mark where the thieves should and should not go Eggy2504 (talk) 20:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) During the Escape from Helgen Hadvar will make a remark after killing the giant spiders and say "what's next Giant snakes?" this is a reference to Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets in regards to the Basilisk aka "Giant Snake" Vashpk (talk) 20:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) No, the Basilisk is a "real" mythical creature, not one that was invented by JK Rowling. Eggy2504 (talk) 20:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I know it is, but the harry potter movie had giant spiders and the basilisk which resembled a giant snake, unlike most basilicks which were lizards could be coinsidence i guess my bad Vashpk (talk) 20:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Inception Encountured durring Dark brotherhood questline. When you talk to the Black Door at the Dawnstar Sanctuary it askes "What is life's greatest illusion" to which one of the responses is "Umm... Dreams are reality? And reality is a dream?" Nightcaller Temple has a reference with "ruin within a ruin" part of the quest is about entering a dream. Bard's Leap Summit~~Azzadal This is a reference to Assassins Creed, where you can jump off the bird ledges. When you jump off at Bard's Leap Summit and land in the water (without dying) a ghost will appear (looking alot like an assassin) and speak about how nice it is to see someone "take the leap and survive". Your speech goes up Kittehkat (talk) Silly thing won't let me edit the Easter Eggs page. I wanted to add a reference to Oblivion I just found. Almost directly east of Hilgrund's Tomb there is a destroyed house/house with a tree fallen on it right on the banks of a river. In this house I discovered a book titled 'The Lusty Argonian Maid, v1". Maybe someone can read my note here and verify my find then add it to the main Easter Eggs page. Umbra? I believe the 'Old Orc', who appears at random asking for an honorable death in Skyrim, is a reference to the two previous owners of Umbra in Oblivion and Morrowind... Easter egg status maybe? Derrick King (talk) 03:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it. He is simply an old orc, the only relation between them and umbra is that they were both orcs. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 20:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Complete overhaul I'm just going to go ahead and say it, A GOOD PORTION of these easter eggs are extremely subjective. I move we remove any easter eggs that are extremeley obscure, have no references, and those that warp the hell out of the reference material in order to make the easter egg fit. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 03:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and did some such trimming for a couple particularly bad ones like listing Chillrend (if we are going to list items that make a reappearance then we are going to need to mention 80% or so of the entire item database) or the ridiculous attempt to connect soiaf to Winterhold (wintery conditions and the leader is a 'rebel'...really?) and the already mentioned in the talk page Danwstar one. Irrelevant Label (talk) 18:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Pikachu I have seen no evidence of a pikachu easter egg. The description given is 200 yards from the direction Narfi is facing (Narfi being a beggar in Ivorstead). Unless someone can find evidence of the easter egg, I believe it should be removed. -- Struanmcd Lots of irrelevant content on this page Several of the the supposed allusions on this page are mere coincidences. In a game where you can do almost anything, it's not surprising that certain quests or characters might seem familiar. The article provides almost zero evidence for suggesting that there is a "Bourne Series" Easter Egg in Skyrim. I refuse to believe that the quest "A Night To Remember" has anything to do with the movie The Hangover. The Whiterun / Lord of the Rings connections are tenuous at best. Any fantasy game with more than 5 unique cities is going to have a city that reminds somebody of something from Lord of the Rings. Also the failing world-tree idea is a common trope and there is no evidence to suggest that the game designers were paying homage to Tolkien with the Gildergreen quest. Though it should go without saying that almost all fantasy game designers owe a great debt to Tolkien, these supposed references shouldn't really be considered "Easter Eggs" or even allusions. Lydia (and all other companions) say things like "I have a bad feeling about this..." whenever you approach a possible dungeon fight, but this does not mean the game designers are trying to allude to George Lucas films. I'll stop there. -Anthony Mostly agreed. An easter egg should be more than a matter of vague similarity or suspected inspirational source but a direct reference at minimum in my opinion. There should be some consensus on the matter of stricter or looser standards for ones like "A Night To Remember" and "The Hangover" vs. requiring something direct before anyone does anything dramatic but some of the particularly weak associations seem like they should be removed. One of the few examples on the whole page that seems like a true easter egg is the Notched Pickaxe, and of course everything about M'aiq the Liar as is Bethesda tradition. Historical references and the like are another matter, and so far seem mostly fine. Irrelevant Label (talk) 00:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Headless horseman as i've read, the page states that this easter egg is quest bound which it isn't. i met the headless horsemen just down the road north of helgan, having no more than the civil war and main story line as quests and 4 misc quest(help 2/3 people in the pale, find the source of power in "....." cave, find the lost dog outside falkreath) i dont believe it has anything to do with quests and that its just as random of an encouner as the hunter & fugetive. the horseman lead me around helgan throgh riverwood and then i lost him before ariving at the brigde/crossroad from riverwood to whiterun being attacked by a dragon that was pestering me for a while... -.-" -Counter_Clockwise Plagiarism I've been a longtime reader of wikia, and have always wanted to post something new and unusual that I've found, but never could before because of how thorough the fanbase is. I was so happy to be able to post "King Arthur Reference", just a few days after the game's release, and now it's been taken and lumped into another reader's "master page" with no reference to the original poster. I wonder, how many other people feel that they posted something before, which is now being taken credit for? Macusto (talk) 04:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That was you who posted that? I thought that was very observant and cool. I just re-read the story not long ago too, so it was fresh in my head. Anyway, I understand how you feel, and I'm sure I've done this very thing to other peoples edits before. Sadly, no individual really owns an article or even a sentence on a wiki. The moment we publish, we give up the right to own it. It becomes "community verbiage", from which anyone can alter or change to their liking. The edit history is not the same as having "by me!!!!!!!" at the end of it, but at least the change is attributed somewhere. I guess its something we all agree to when put our knowledge out there. It's part of an evolutionary process, the things we edit. It won't be the same tomorrow, guarantee it. --— Radical D (bother \ 04:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Christianity? I saw a Christianity easter egg that was removed, but there might be one that is relevant. In the first room of Ilinalta's Deep, there's a crucified skeleton. --— Radical D (bother \ 20:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I saw that the Jesus easter egg was removed... Why? --Ocean Soul (talk) 01:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Probably because crucifixion was once a common torture method, and not neccessarily to do with any religion. Eggy2504 (talk) 20:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) In today's culture, however, when people see crucifixion they usually think immediately of Jesus. Kind of sick, but there you have it.--Ocean Soul (talk) 09:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC) One group associating crucifiction with their religion hardly makes all instances of crucifiction a reference to that religion, let alone an easter egg. ...irony of statement and terminology here aside... What next? Everything involving execution, carpenters, inns, stables, taxation, priestshoods, execution, wine, fish, bread, fishing, public speaking, disease, followers, pregnancy, leprosy, deserts, empires, miracles, fire, shrubbery, animal breeding, laws, Halley's Comet, 'bad' deities, 'good' deities...so on, is an easter egg relating to christianity? By the time such a broad definition was applied to everything we'd have thousands of easter egg links to every object in the game. Irrelevant Label (talk) 11:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) More importantly, the skeleton is NOT CRUCIFIED. He's bound by shackles, not nailed, and his feet aren't nailed (or even bound) to the post. He's just a skeleton hanging from a pair of manacles.Ghilz (talk) 12:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wulfgar In High Hrothgar, one of the Greybeards is named Wulfgar, which could be a referance to the barbarian Wulfgar from The Legend of Drizzt series by R.A. Salvatore of the Wizards of the Coast. Could be, but Wulfgar is also a Nordic name. --Ocean Soul (talk) 01:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) 20:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) JacSol Tiber Septim refrence to Tiber river? man who created the empire and the river that Rome was founded on? Also, General Tullius is definatly a refrence to Servius Tullius, the Roman king. AboveAverageJoe 22:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Speculation It is my personal opinion that this wikia needs to take an example from The Vault when it comes to speculation and wild theories. Unless there is absolute proof that the examples listed here are actual easter eggs, I think they should be removed. All speculation will do is clutter up the pages and keep the factual information buried underneath all of the crap. Skål! (talk) 23:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) And am I the only one who thinks it's asinine to assume that a name like Tiber or Wulfgar is a reference to someone/something else? We're in the day of age where you can technically compare anyone's name to someone/something famous or renown. Skål! (talk) 23:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Snow White Anyone can confirm the Snow White easter egg? It was so badly written and formatted, I wouldn't trust it to not be an outright lie. Ghilz (talk) 07:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Shakespeare reference Deleted the following: When you join the Dark Brotherhood you will see a jester Named Ciccero there was a Ciccero in A midsummer nights dream Because the spelling is crap, and more importantly, the reference is wrong. Cicero is a famous roman historian, author, lawyer, and lyricist. Cicero the jester is named after him. 00:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Lord of The Rings Reference In Oblivion, there was a reference to the chapter "A Knife in the Dark" of Lord of the rings - being a Dark Brotherhood quest titled "A Knife in the Dark". On Skyrim, this reference is followed by a quest called "A Blade in The Dark"... Possibly a reference? Annie reference There is an "Annie" reference in the first quest you get for the Dark Brotherhood. He wants you to kill the vile headmistress of the orphanage. When you walk in all the kids are saying " We love you miss whatshername" just like in Annie. 19:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Elderfan